


Other Obligations...

by imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Embarrassed Valery, M/M, Sorry for my shitty writing, Tarakanov walks in on Boris and Valery, buttons, i wrote this in like 15 minutes again, military fatigues, sorry - Freeform, supportive Tarakanov, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch/pseuds/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch
Summary: Prompt: Tarakanov finds Boris and Valery in a…compromised situation.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Other Obligations...

Joker had arrived. Nikolai Tarakanov checked it out, admiring the robot in all it’s glory. He was looking forward to seeing it finally get the radioactive graphite off of Masha. 

Normally, he would have just sent someone to alert Shcherbina and Legasov, but he was feeling victorious, and he wanted to tell them himself. Tarakanov walked through the camp, muddy from the prior day’s rain. He greeted the different soldiers as he walked to the trailer where Shcherbina and Legasov were working, clearly in a good mood. 

Tarakanov saw their trailer in the distance, and he picked up his pace a little. As he approached the trailer, his good mood consuming his mind, keeping his mind deep in thoughts about the robot, he failed to hear the muffled moans from within. 

He quickly went up the stairs, opening the door wide to announce to Shcherbina and Legasov when his jaw dropped. Shcherbina had Legasov pushed against the wall, with Legasov’s legs around his waist. He was fucking him, moans escaping from both of them. 

Tarakanov’s sudden entrance had surprised Shcherbina, who looked shocked at his comrade, trying to hide what they were doing. Legasov, on the other hand, remained ignorant, his mind blurred by the intense pleasure that seized his whole body. He moaned again, loudly, making Shcherbina mutter under his breath, “Fuck…Valera. Valera.” 

His serious tone seemed to have caught the scientist’s attention, making his mind snap out of the overwhelming pleasure to see their comrade staring at them, shocked. 

Shcherbina quickly removed himself from Legasov, the flushed scientist crumbling a little. 

“Um…” Shcherbina started, readjusting his fatigues as he stepped in front of Legasov, hiding him to let him get redressed. “What can we do for you, Comrade Tarakanov?” 

The man in question looked incredulously between Shcherbina and the blotchy scientist behind him, who was struggling to put his fatigues back on. He couldn’t help it. A smile came on his face and he started laughing. 

Shcherbina cocked his head to the side. “What’s so funny, Comrade?” 

Tarakanov managed to get control of himself, a little suppressed smile still hinted at the corners of his mouth. “Joker has arrived. I came to tell you, but clearly you had other…obligations.”

Shcherbina glared at him. 

Tarakanov started laughing again. “I’ll give you two some time, then we can look at the robot.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, his good mood not fazed by what he had just stumbled upon. 

\---------------------------------

Boris sat down next to the flushed scientist. Valery sat with his hands covering his face. “That was so embarrassing, I’m going to die.”  
Boris smiled, reaching out to rub his lover’s back gently.

Valery then discovered that in his haste to get redressed, he had fastened the wrong buttons together, leaving two lone buttons on each side. He sighed angrily, unbuttoning them. 

Boris chuckled. “Well, at least it was only Tarakanov, right?” 

Valery looked up from the buttons, exasperatedly. “What?”

“At least it was only Tarakanov. I mean, it could have been a lot worse. Can you imagine if it had been…” Boris trailed off, debating between which of the various imposing characters in his life would be worse. “Anyone else,” he concluded. “That would have been worse. He just laughed, for God’s sake.”

Valery looked down again, a shy smile on his face. “I suppose you’re right.” 

When Valery finished fixing his buttons (admittedly, with Boris’ help), Boris leaned in and kissed his scientist gently. “I love you.”

Valery looked deeply in his eyes. “I love you too.”

Boris stood up. As he helped Valery up, he chuckled, “Let’s go see this robot.”


End file.
